Thinking About You
by ame regian phantomhive
Summary: Perasaan Henry Lau pada seseorang yang dia kagumi sejak lama. seseorang yang selalu disisinya melindunginya. siapakah orang itu? akankah perasaan henry terbalas atau... henry lau akan melepas cintanya untuk orang lain -"aku disini bersamamu, aku akan selalu melindungimu"-"hahaha dasar magnaeku"- Warning: AU, Shonen-ai, misstypo(s), OOC dll.


**;Thinking About You;**

**Author: ****ame regian phantomhive**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: ZhouRy**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, misstypo(s), OOC dll.**

**Henry POV**

Disini aku berada. Dibalik tembok tempat latihan memandingi sosok yang begitu sempurna. Dia, yang begitu ku kagumi dan ku cintai. Aku hanya seorang pemimpi yang bermimpi terlalu tinggi untuk bisa bersamanya.

"henry! Kau sedang apa?" tanya sungmin hyung. "a-ah, aniyo! Tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa hehehe" jawabku.

"kau…" kata sungmin hyung sambil memandangku tajam. A-ah jangan bilang dia tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan.

"kau kebelet pipis ya makanya berdiam diri disitu? Maaf ya aku memakai kamar mandi terlalu lama. Huee aku hyung yang jahat!" tebak sungmin hyung.

"eh aniiiii~ bukan Minnie hyung" jawabku sambil sweatdrop. Oh Minnie hyung, kalau aku tak takut pada magnae evil itu, kau mungkin sudah aku gigit.

Setelah selesai latihan, aku dan para hyung pulang ke dorm. Kecuali Mimi-ge yang ada jadwal jadi MC malam ini. Selesai mandi, aku memasuki kamarku dengan Mimi-ge. Mungkin kalian berpikir aku beruntung bisa sekamar sama orang yang kusukai. Tapi tidak bagiku, sekamar dengannya membuatku sulit bepikir. Dia dia dia, selalu ada dia dipikiranku. Saat berdua dengannya tiba-tiba aku menjadi gagap. Dan itu memalukan.

Ah, malam yang sepi tidak ada Mimi-ge. Aku sendiri dikamar. Memeluk boneka koala pemberian Mimi-ge saat aku ulang tahun. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa dia memberiku boneka koala? Ah sudahlah.

Candu

Senyumnya yang membuatku candu

Matanya yang berkilau sayu

Bercahaya bagai malam berbintang

Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat betapa sempurnanya orang yang kucintai itu. Senyumnya yang indah. Tingginya yang menjulang membuatku iri. Badannya yang tegap. Dan bentuk tubuhnya yang mulai berbentuk. Kyaaaaaa! Kenapa aku blushing sendiri?

Aku sungguh canggung

Bagaimana kau membuatku jatuh

Jatuh cinta terlalu dalam kepadamu

Walau ku tau kau tak seperti bintang

Bintang yang bersinar terang dalam malam

Aku membayangkan saat-saat kita bertemu. Saat-saat aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu. Disaat ku terpuruk dank au sangat memperhatikanku padahal kau sama terpuruknya denganku.

**Flashback ON**

Han-gege, kenapa kau meninggalkan kami. Kau tega meninggalkan ku sendiri. Kau tahu sejak awal mereka para ELF tak menerimaku. Kau yang selalu melindungiku. Kenapa ge? Kenapa?

Disini aku sekarang, di backstage. Aku yang seharusnya berada di panggung bersama hyungdeul, terpuruk disini. Saat aku berada di panggung, semua ELF mematikan lightstick dan meneriakiku menyuruhku turun. Mereka selalu berpikir aku akan menggantikan posisi han-gege. Apa mereka tak tahu aku juga sedih saat tau han-gege mengundurkan diri? Aku tak berniat sekalipun mengganti posisi para hyungdeul. Aku menyayangi mereka semua. Dan saat aku terpuruk, dia memelukku dari belakang sambil mengucapkan "aku disini bersamamu, aku akan selalu melindungimu"

Ironis, ya aku sangat ironis. Aku dihibur oleh orang yang juga sedang terpuruk. Aku dilindungi oleh seseorang yang juga butuh perlindungan dan tempat bersandar. Walau begitu, aku merasa nyaman. Pelukan hangatnya sungguh membuatku nyaman.

**Flashback OF**

Sejak saat itu, kau selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkanmu. Selalu disisiku menjadi sandaranku. Tapi aku terkadang takut, takut kalau kau melakukan itu hanya sekedar kasihan padaku atau hanya sekedar perhatian pada magnae. Bukan karena kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku.

Cinta…

Karena cinta, ku berpikir tentangmu

Karena cinta, ku perhatikanmu

Tak perlu wajah tampan

Atau sosok yang sempurna

Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah kamu

Setiap hari aku selalu memperhatikanmu gege. Selalu berpikir tentangmu. Memandangi wajahmu saat kau tertidur lelap. Kadang aku berpikir aku sama seperti sasaeng fans. Selalu mengikuti dirimu diam-diam. Memalukan ya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa jauh darimu. Karena aku membutuhkan mu. Aku membutuhkanmu disampingku. Kebutuhanku akan dirimu adalah kedua setelah kebutuhanku akan oksigen. Berlebihan ya? Hehehe segala tentangmu membuatku berlebihan. Perasaan cinta yang berlebihan, detak jantung yang berlebihan, rasa gugup yang berlebihan dan rasa penasaran yang berlebihan.

Karena cinta itu hati

Cinta itu perasaan

Bukan mata atau materi

Hanya butuh chemistry

Yang membuat percikan cinta dihati

Aku tak pernah menyatakan perasaanku karena aku tahu kau tak mungkin membalasnya. Aku tahu cinta tak harus saling memiliki. Cinta tak perlu dipaksakan. Karena itu, aku akan tetap diam-diam mencintaimu. Sampai suatu saat aku harus terpaksa menghapus cinta ini karena kau telah dimiliki orang lain.

Cinta…

Kata yang penuh makna

Terlalu manis dibayangkan

Membuat candu yang menyenangkan

Membuatku berpikir tentangmu

Thinking about you

Walau kau tak pernah membalas perasaan ini. Aku tak pernah menyesal. Tak mungkin ku menyesal dengan cinta yang telah membuat hari-hariku bahagia. Membuatku selalu tersenyum mengingatmu. Membuatku lupa dengan keluh kesahku saat bersamamu. Walau aku tak mungkin memilikimu. Aku cukup senang dengan kau yang tak pernah meninggalkanku. Aku tahu suatu saat nanti adakalanya kau pergi dengan orang yang kau cintai. Tapi aku akan bahagia bila kau bahagia.

"henly? Kau belum tidur?" kata Mimi-ge yang memasuki kamar. "a-ah belum mengantuk gege" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada gege?" tanya gege usil. Dan sayangnya berkat itu wajahku memerah.

"hahaha dasar magnaeku" kata Mimi-ge sambil tertawa. E-eh apa tadi dia bilang? Magnaeku? magnaeKU? Ehhhh?! Aku langsung cepat-cepat menatap Mimi-ge.

"a-ah aku keceplosan" kata Mimi-ge sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Mimi-ge…" panggilku.

Mimi-ge mendekat kekasur ku lalu memelukku erat. "wo ai ni" bisik Mimi-ge lembut ditelingaku. Eh aku tak salah dengarkan?

"Mimi-ge? Jeongmal?" aku bertanya sambil menatapnya. "ne Henry lau, mau jadi milikku selamanya?" tanya Mimi-ge serius.

"ne gege, wo ye ai ni" jawabku sambil menangis.

Aku… aku tak tahu kalau selama ini Mimi-ge mencintaiku. Aku… aku sungguh bahagia.

"kau tau henry lau? Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu" kata Mimi-ge. "eh?" kaget ku.

"kau yang begitu polos dan manis, kau yang begitu menggiurkan saat tersenyum, kau yang selalu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang" kata Mimi-ge. Ya ampun, ternyata lebih duluan Mimi-ge yang mencintaiku.

"heheh aku senang saat kau mulai mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi, dari situ aku berpikir kalau kau juga menyukaiku" kata Mimi-ge dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"eh? Gege tahu selama ini aku mengikutimu" kata ku. Memalukan! Sungguh memalukan! Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan muka ku yang memerah karena malu.

"wo ai ni henry lau" kata gege sambil memegang daguku. "wo-wo ye ai ni" jawabku. Dan gege pun mulai mendekati bibirnya dengan bibirku. Menciumku penuh kelembutan. Membagi kehangatan dibibirku. Tanpa nafsu, hanya ada cinta. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu gege.

**OWARI**

**A/N: **fanfic ini aku persembahkan buat couple RP ku tersayang a.k.a Mimi-ge. Happy 1st year anniversary Mimi-ge. Semoga suka hadiahnya xD

11-08-2013


End file.
